<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine by complex_angst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980443">sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_angst/pseuds/complex_angst'>complex_angst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairings, cooking together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_angst/pseuds/complex_angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" you are my sunshine, "</p><p>Afterall, it is normal to cook meals with your flatmate.</p><p>Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020<br/>Day Two: Cooking Together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You are my sunshine,</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A puff of white flour dusted their bodies, settling down gently on the marble surfaces of the kitchen. Semi coughed and spluttered, waving his hand in front of his face in hopes to clear away the flour.</p><p>He ought to be angry, it was a monday morning and already, he had extra cleaning duty due to Hinata's mistake.</p><p>However, he took one look at Hinata's flour covered face and breaks into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, his monday blues immediately vanishing.</p><p>Hinata's eyes were closed tightly, a pout on his lips as he waves his hands around, unable to see.</p><p>Semi smiles fondly and goes to grab a clean piece of cloth, damping it before he helped to wipe the flour off his face.</p><p>Once a fair amount of flour had been removed, Hinata opens his eyes and they stood there silently, looking into each other's eyes before Semi looks away first and clears his throat.</p><p>"I'll get the eggs," He mumbles and leaves, his face burning red from embarrassment.</p><p>"Don't go crazy when sifting the flour,"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>My only sunshine</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The sound of rain pitter-pattered on the windows as Semi and Hinata huddled close to each other on Hinata's bed, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders.</p><p>They watched the computer screen silently, fascinated with how carefully the chef twisted the egg to make it look like a whirlpool before placing it on top of the hill of fried rice like an omurice.</p><p>Once the video ended, they turned to look at each other, wide smiles plastered on their faces before they got off the bed and raced to the kitchen.</p><p>They played a round of rock, paper, scissors, with Hinata coming out as the champion. Semi could only sigh in defeat before he brought out the ingredients and they began cooking.</p><p>"Ah! Not again," Hinata grumbles, discarding yet another egg onto a spare plate. Semi could feel the sweat drops beginning to form at the side of his head from the amount of protein at the plate.</p><p>"You better find some way to clear up all that egg," The older chuckles as he flips the rice. Hinata hums in reply as he cracks another egg and places it onto his pan, sticking out his tongue as he stares at the pan.</p><p>'He reminds me of Goshiki,' The fleeting thought passes the older as he watches the younger fondly before he went back to pouring sauce into the rice.</p><p>Just as Semi places the rice into the bowls, he hears shouts of glee from the younger and turns around, Hinata was beaming with pride, his eyes sparkling with pride that Semi stared dumbfounded momentarily.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You make me happy</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It was Hinata's birthday.</p><p>At the crack of dawn of 5am, Semi found himself awake, staring at the dimly illuminated screen of his phone. He knew that Hinata would be awake in an hour and half and he figured going with his gut and making Tamago Kake Gohan, refusing to steam meat buns as Hinata's birthday breakfast.</p><p>Semi inhales slowly, taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly. The serene and silent morning atmosphere puts him at eases and he feels clarity in his head. 'Let's get to work,'</p><p>The sound of the rice cooker whirring, the way the knife slices through the vegetables, the soft beating of his heart. He spares a glance at the clock.</p><p>As the sun began to rise, Semi wipes the sweat off his forehead and sprinkled seaweed strips onto the bowl of egg and rice before he brings the tray into Hinata's room.</p><p>The sight of Hinata staring blankly at the wall greeted him and Semi had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent a chuckle from leaving his lips.</p><p>"Happy birthday Shoyo," He greets, placing the tray on the table beside his bed before he leans down and presses a kiss onto Hinata's forehead.</p><p>A bright smile tugs at Hinata's lips before he tugs Semi onto his bed and embraces the older, nuzzling into his warmth.</p><p>"Thank you Se-... Eita-san,"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When skies are gray</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Semi stared at the lone packet of Oreos on the counter, genuine confusion crossing his face.</p><p>"So you're telling us, that you can make a 'chocolate' cake with just three ingredients?" Semi questions, raising his eyebrow at the younger male who merely smiled at him.</p><p>"Yeah! Goshiki saw a video of it online and showed it to me! I wanted to try it out too!" Hinata beams, his lips soon curving into a pout in an attempt to convince the older male to agree with him on the idea.</p><p>The ash blonde merely sighs, taking another look at the Oreo biscuits on the counter and back at Hinata before he relents, knowing very well that he has a weak spot for the younger. "If that's the case, let's get to work then,"</p><p>Laughter soon ensues Hinata used the rolling pin to crush the biscuits into powder while Semi laughed beside him, preparing a cold ice bath for the cream.</p><p>They worked on the recipe diligently, often referring to the video to ensure that they were on track, discarding a failed attempt and stressing out over the amount of sugar they were putting into the cake.</p><p>Once they finally got a successful batter into the pot, they sinked to their feet, slumped against each other with their backs to the cabinets.</p><p>"Well ... that was an interesting experience," Hinata mumbles as he curls into Semi's side, resting his head against his chest. Semi hums in reply, fixing a timer for the cake before he pulls Hinata into a hug and they doze off.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You'll never know dear,</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>They were beyond exhausted, barely managing to make it past the door before they found themselves laying side by side on the cold floor.</p><p>It had been a particularly demanding day where both individuals were pushed far beyond their comfort zones, the ache in their muscles made them wince with regret at not taking their hectic day easier.</p><p>Hinata had been the first to recover, weakly finding his balance to stand before he makes his way into the kitchen and pulled open the doors of the cabinet, grabbing a box of instant curry.</p><p>The duo had never been particularly fond of instant food, however, it was inevitable that they wouldn't always be in the mood to cook meals from scratch.</p><p>As Hinata poured the mixture into the pot and began stirring, a warm pair of hands envelop him in a hug, a soft kiss pressed against his cheek. "Thank you, I'll repay you someday Shoyo, "</p><p>"It's fine Eita-san," Hinata chuckles, the name rolling off his tongue easily and naturally compared to months before when they first began to date.</p><p>"After all, we both need to eat,"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>How much I love you</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>It was Semi's birthday.</p><p>Hinata sang and dance in the kitchen to the songs played from the radio, the beats and melodies of the music were enough to take his mind away from sole presence in the apartment.</p><p>From the bowl of sashimi he had bought from the grocery store earlier, Hinata lines the piece of fish above the rice and seaweed before he rolls the makisu.</p><p>Maybe it seemed silly, but Hinata was being realistic, he wasn't some sort of sushi master who could use a katana to slice pieces of fish delicately</p><p>'Semi would be happy,' Hinata huffs, a hand on his hip as he wipes away his sweat. He had spent the entire evening making Tekka Maki for Semi's return from his evening lectures.</p><p>Hinata felt giddy with anticipation, the tiny cake he had decorated with pocky sitting safely in the refrigerator and without a doubt, he knows that Semi would be pleasantly surprised.</p><p>Once he had finished slicing the last roll, Hinata clears away the mess he made on the counter, recalling the fond memory of when they first decided to cook breakfast together.</p><p>Hinata giggles from the fond memory as he puts away the cutting board when one of the songs that Semi's band had composed played on the radio.</p><p>The younger male freezes, listening to his boyfriend's soothing voice as he feels the tears well up in his eyes.</p><p>"Right ... he isn't here,"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
Please don't take my sunshine away</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>